


(TTS podfic) Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby] by owlpostagain

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Misuse of Fire Alarms, Negative Zero Knowledge of Pie, Podfic, This was supposed to be a drabble, Underage Drinking, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author`s Summary:“He can't blame me for the fact that I live in a building full of people united in the singular effort to ogle Hot Fireman as often as humanly possible."Laura laughs, loud and echoing in the empty restaurant."Hot firemen can make a girl do crazy things," she agrees, nodding towards her brother's name on the menu. "Derek won't let me date anyone from his company, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the eye candy.""Send them my way," Stiles suggests, finally loading up a forkful of pie. "Apparently I'm incompetent enough that I need to be babysat at all times, because it would be cheaper than dispatching a truck every time I try to use a kitchen appliance."





	(TTS podfic) Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby] by owlpostagain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752428) by [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments, constructive criticism and fic recommendation are always welcome.  
  
Enjoy.

 

[Here](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/oLkRWMJDca/Fireman_Dereks_Crazy_Pie.html)


End file.
